omgiamwerewolffandomcom_he-20200214-history
מתנות- אדומי טפרים
אדומי טפרים Babble (Red Talon Rank 1) ' ' The Garou invoking this Gift can cause another to lose the ability to read, write or speak any language. That person will only be able to grunt like an animal. The effect lasts for one scene and is taught by a parrot spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + דחף חייתי כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: לסצינה אחת מאבד הקורבן את היכולת לדבר, לקרוא או לכתוב. המתנה לא משפיעה על שפות של משני צורה או בעלי חיים. רוח מלמדת: תוכי ' ' Beast Speech (Red Talon Rank 1) ' ' The Garou may speak to animals, from pigeons in the park to beavers at their dam or fish in the sea. This does not change their basic reactions - a hungry tiger is still hungry and may well attack. This Gift is taught by a Nature-spirit. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מסוגלת לדבר עם כל בעל חיים. רוח מלמדת: טבע ' ' ________________________________________ Find Water (Lupus, Red Talon, Silent Strider Rank 1) ' ' This gift allows a Garou to locate any body of water within 20 miles. This Gift is taught by a Frog spirit ' ' System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + השרדות כנגד: מרחק מהגארו עלות: -- השפעה: מאתר מקור מים ראוי לשתייה במרחק שווה לדירוג המתנה בקילומטרים. המתנה מאפשרת גם להרגיש אם מים ראויים לשתייה או לא. במידה וההשפעות המזיקות במים מוסתרות באופן קסום יש להשתמש בדירוג המתנה כנגד דירוג ההסתרה. רוח מלמדת: צפרדע ' ' Prey's Cry (Red Talon Rank 1) ' ' Medieval legends aplenty tell of terrible beasts that mimic human voices or the cries of game animals to lure travelers into their gaping maws. The Ret Talons have learned this trick for themselves. Many a traveler has died at Talon jaws after following what they believed to be a fair young girl's cry of distress... This Gift is learned from a Raven, Mockingbird or Manticore-spirit (the last is a member of Griffin's spirit brood). System: If successful, any mortal or animal believes that the cry is that of the Red Talon's intended creature, even to the point of recognising "a noble's inflection" or believing a female voice that of "a maiden pure of virtue". The Red Talon need not know that much about the creature mimicked - even if the Talon has never heard a soldier cry for help, he can emit a cry that humans would instantly take for the call of a man-at-arms. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה כנגד: יכולות גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יכולה לתת חיקויים מדוייקים של קולות. רוח מלמדת: עורב, זמיר או מנטיקורה ' ' Rouse to Anger (Red Talon Rank 1) ' ' This Gift enables the Garou to say or do something that causes her target to refresh her inner Rage. This might involve shaming an individual, slapping her in the face or telling her something to arouse her anger. The Garou can also summon within herself a memory or an emotion that assists her in replenishing her own capacity for righteous anger. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה לעורר את הזעם בדמויות אחרות. עד שלושה גארו מקבלים נקודת זעם אחת. רוח מלמדת: ' ' Scent of Running Water (Ragabash, Red Talon, Shadow Lord Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can completely mask her scent, making herself virtually impossible to track. If another supernatural creature attempts to determine the breed, tribe or auspice of the Garou, she may use this Gift to retain her secrets. This Gift is taught by a Fox-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה \טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + דחף חייתי (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: מעלים את הריח של הדמות כך שאיננה משאירה נתיב ריח אחריה. בעזרת טקס קצר מעלימה המתנה ריחות שהותירה אחריה הדמות בדקות האחרונות בהן לא הופעלה. המתנה לא תעלים עקבות או סימנים אחרים שהותירה הדמות אחריה. מתנה זאת גם מסווה את טבעה של הדמות כגארו וגורם לכך שיכולות גילוי שמופעלות עליה יראו רק בן אדם רגיל או זאב רגיל. כאשר המתנה מופעלת היא יכולה למסך את הדמות מפני ניסיונות איתור עם מתנות כגון Sense of the Prey. ' ' רוח מלמדת: שועל ' ' Sense Prey (Lupus, Red Talon Rank 1) ' ' Werewolves used this ancient Gift during hard winters to feed their packs. The Gift lets Garou locate enough prey to feed a pack. In the urban environment, This Gift guides the lupus to prey within the city, usually in parks, sewers, animal shelters and even zoos. The Gift will tell the werewolf the location of large numbers of prey within 50 miles in the wilds, and within the limits of a city and its suburbs. Humans and wolves do no register as prey animals (as per the Litany), but it is said that the Red Talons know a variant of this Gift that acts otherwise. A wolf spirit teaches this Gift. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + דחף חייתי (מגן) כנגד: מרחק מהגארו עלות: -- השפעה: מוצא ציד עבור להקה בטווח שווה לדירוג המתנה בקילומטרים. המתנה מוצאת רק ציד למזון גשמי, היא לא מוצאת תולע להרוג ואפילו לא רוחות שאפשר לצוד עבור נוסיס. הצייד שמאותר על ידי המתנה נקי ומספיק לגארו ולהקתו אבל עדיין צריך לצוד אותו ולשמור עליו ממתחרים, המתנה לא מסייעת בחלק הזה. סוד כמוס בין אדומי הטפרים הוא שהגרסה שלהם למתנה זאת מאתר גם בני אדם. הגארו יהיה מסוגל לחוש בבני האדם הקרובים ביותר שבשרם נקי מספיק על מנת לשמש כמזון. תחת ההגדרה של בני אדם נכנסים גם קוסמים ובני הדם של שבטים אחרים אבל לא גהולים של ערפדים. לא ניתן לזהות ככה בני אדם בלתי נראים, רק להרגיש בנוכחות שלהם במידה ודירוג המתנה שווה או גבוהה מדירוג ההסתרה. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Wolf at the Door (Red Talon Rank 1) ' ' Some humans can't just be splattered all over the nearest tree. Some of them have to be taught a lesson and left alive, for whatever reason. However, the Red Talons know how to make the message stick. This Gift induces a terrible dread of and respect for the forest, and it makes a human target afraid to tamper with it in any way. Any predator spirit can teach this Gift. System: The Garou must make eye contact with the target, but he can be in any form when he does so. If the human does leave his home he is shaky and fearful until he returns. This Gift functions on Kinfolk, mages, ghouls and other supernatural homids. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: מפחיד בן אנוש מלצאת מהבית ולהיכנס לסביבה טבעית למשך 3 ימים. כל ניסיון לצאת מהבית או להיכנס לסביבה טבעית מצריך שימוש בנקודת כוח רצון. המתנה לא עובדת על קרובי דם עם יחוס גבוה של 3 ומעלה. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Aura of Ferocity (Red Talon Rank 2) ' ' The harsh, untamed wilderness frequently brings death to humans who venture into it unprepared. With this Gift, the Garou can heighten the fear humans have of the wild. A panic-stricken human may be unable to act or have to flee the area. An Ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: זעם כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: בני אדם רגילים נכנסים לפאניקה ובורחים מהשפעות דליריום מוגדלות. יצורים על טבעיים שהיו פעם בני אדם רגילים יסבלו מהשפעות דליריום קלות. המתנה לא משפיעה על משני צורה אחרים או בני דם. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Beastmind (Red Talon Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can reduce the mental faculties of a target to those of an animal for a short time. The Red Talon can strip away the layers of humanity that cover up man's basic instinct. A human assaulted with this Gift finds himself behaving like a beast. Momentarily losing all civility, the human strips naked, runs through the streets, growls at threats and makes numerous, uninvited overtures toward members of the opposite sex. All thoughts of business meetings, colour television and BMW's vanish in favour of the basic drives of survival. Red Talons use whatever means necessary to force Ape-spirits to teach them this Gift. An avatar of Griffin can also teach this gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה+דחף חייתי כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: זעם השפעה: הקורבן מאבד לסצנה אחת את יכולת החשיבה האנושית ומתפקד כבעל חיים. יצורים על טבעים שהושפעו מהמתנה לא יכולים להשתמש ביכולות הבאות: נשק חם, נשק קר, חבלה, טכנולוגיה, מחשבים, נהיגה, כלכלה, חוק וביורוקרטיה, ידע אקדמאי, מדעים מדויקים, קשתות. ניתן להשתמש בכל שאר היכולות\מתנות\כישורים וכו כרגיל מלבד מתנות שמשתמשות בדירוגים הקודמים לעיל. רוח מלמדת: קוף או אווטר של גריפון ' ' Cull the Herd (Red Talon Rank 2) ' ' A Red Talon using this Gift measures the vitality of her prey to plan her attack strategy effectively. During the Impergium, Red Talons used this Gift to pick the weakest of the humans and destroy them. Occasionally, the Red Talons killed the strongest of the humans to remove them from the breeding pool. Today, the Gift continues to help Red Talons hunt and kill their prey. An Avatar of wolf teaches his children how to detect the easiest prey. System: This Gift also works on animals and Garou as well as humans. זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + דחף חייתי (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: מגלה לדמות פרטים על מצבה הגופני של המטרה רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Foetracker (Ahroun, Red Talon Rank 2) ' ' By using this Gift, the Garou can follow her quarry without risking losing the trail. The scent of the target becomes so powerful to the Garou that she can follow it even under conditions that might otherwise abscure the trail. Even if the victim crosses water, lays down a false trail or attempts to mask his scent with some other odour, the Garou unerringly follows her prey. However, the Gift's effects become fainter with time and distance. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + דחף חייתי (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מאפשר לעקוב אחרי יריב שריחו מוסווה. מתת זאת עובדת למשך שעה שלמה. מתנה זאת מאפשרת להריח דברים בלתי נראים אבל תחת המגבלות הרגילות של חוש הריח. הזמן שלוקח לריח להתפשט הופך אותו ללא מספיק טוב בשביל שימושים קרביים כמו כיוון התקפות. שילוב של מתנה זאת ומתנת- 'Scent of Sight' יאפשר להריח דברים בלתי נראים מספיק בשביל לתקוף על פי הריח. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Snuff Flames (Red Talon Rank 2) ' ' The Red Talons are mistrustful of huamnity's control of fire. This Gift allows them to take one of the hated humans' most prized tools away from them, dousing almost any fire within their line of sight. This Gift is taught by a Water spirit. System: The fuel may be relit, but it's difficulty to do so - a torch becomes as tricky to light as if it were damp, extinguished oil fires gutter fitfully and refuse to catch fully light, and so on. זמן : פעולה דירוג: כוח רצון כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מכבה את כל האש ברדיוס של 10 מטר. כאשר משתמשים במתת זאת כנגד אש קסומה יש לבצע בדיקה של כוח רצון כנגד כוח רצון. רוח מלמדת: מים ' ' Elemental Favour (Red Talon Rank 3) ' ' By cajoling a nearby elemental, the Garou can get the elemental to perform one "favor" for her. This can include the manipulation or even destruction of the elemental's material reflection - thus a rock might roll onto enemies, fire may explode, water may flow at the Garou's whim, or winds may knock foes to their feet. This Gift is taught by any elemental. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח הרצון של היסודן עלות: -- השפעה: אחד מארבעת היסודות הקלאסיים (אש, אוויר, אדמה ומים) עושה טובה לדמות. רוח מלמדת: יסודן ' ' Snap Man's Chains (Red Talon Rank 3) ' ' The Red Talons look on humanity's domestication and subsequent abuse of animals as nothing less than a sin against Gaia. With this Gift, the Red Talon can undo that offense, if only for as long as a night. The Talon releases a howl that drives domesticated animals completely feral - horses throw their rides and bolt as far as they can, oxen throw themselves against fences in a frenzy, dogs turn on their masters at the first sign of weakness. This Gift is taught by any Animal-spirit, although the spirits of wolves and wild oxen are particular generous with its secret. System: The Talon cannot influence the actions taken by the newly feral animals; most will try to flee human territory, although some might attack their masters in a fit of panic or hunger. The effect lasts until the sun rises or sets, whichever comes first. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + דחף חייתי כנגד: 7= בית, 11= חווה שלמה, 13 = שכונה\כפר, 17 = עיר שלמה. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: בעלי חיים מבוייתים הופכים פראיים ללילה אחד. כוח זה יכול גם לשחרר בעלי חיים נשלטים, יש לבדוק את דירוג הכוח השליטה כנגד כוח זה. רוח מלמדת: בעלי חיים ' ' Trackless Waste (Red Talon Rank 3) ' ' The Garou employing this Gift must have at least a rough familiarity with the terrain in a given area (have spent at least a week in the vicinity). The Garou may completely disrupt others' perceptions of that terrain's landmarks, etc. Humans and the like will automatically become lost (compasses won't work and maps will become misleading). Even Garou may become lost. This Gift is taught by any wilderness-oriented spirit. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + דחף חייתי כנגד: יכולת התמצאות קסומה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: כל ניסיון לנווט ברדיוס של 5 קילומטר מהדמות נכשל והקורבנות הולכים לאיבוד. המתת הזאת פועלת למשך שעה. רוח מלמדת: רוחות הקשורות לשטחי פרא ' ' Avalanche (Red Talon Rank 4) ' ' The Garou must be in a mountainous or otherwise tectonically unstable area. The Gift causes an avalanche, mudslide, etc to engulf his foes. This Gift is taught by an earth elemental. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הישרדות כנגד: הגנה פיזית עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: יוצר מפלת סלעים בשטח של 10 מטר רבוע. אלו אשר נכשלים בבדיקה נפגעים ונכלאים ע"י המפולת. פגיעה גורמת לכמות נקודות נזק פשוט שווה לדירוג המתת. הנפגעים כלואים מתחת למפולת ויש צורך בכוח מצטבר שווה לדירוג המתת על מנת להיחלץ. אפשר להפעיל את הכוח הזה בבת אחת או על פני כמה סיבובים מכמה מקורות שונים מתנה זאת צריכה סביבה של צוקים וסלעים על מנת לעבוד. רוח מלמדת: יסודן אדמה ' ' Form of Akhlut (Red Talon Rank 4) ' ' Inuit myth tells of Akhlut, a killer whale that turned into a wolf to walk on land. The legends are almost right, of course. This Gift allows a Red Talon to take on an aquatic form such as a fish, dolphin or whale. It is believed by some that this Gift is how the Red Talons spread from their original lands to other continents. The Gift is taught by the spirit of an appropriate pelagic animal, although the Red Talons respect the orca most of all. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: חוסן + הבנת בעלי חיים כנגד: 8 = דג זהב, 11= כלב ים, 13 = דולפין, 16 = אורקה. מתת זאת פועלת למשך יום. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות הופכת לבעל חיים ימי. רוח מלמדת: בעל חיים ימי ' ' Gorge (Red Talon Rank 4) ' ' Natural wolves will eat as much as possible when food is available, for they never know when their next meal will arrive. With this Gift, a Red Talon can do much the same thing with Rage, Gnosis or Willpower, storing such energy against the day she will need it. A wolf-spirit teaches this Gift. System: Upon learning this Gift, the player chooses which Trait (Rage, Gnosis or Willpower) her character can store. Thereafter, the character can hold more points in the appropriate Trait than her permanent rating. These extra points must be regained as usual. ' ' זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מסוגלת לאגור חמש נקודות זמניות של זעם, כוח רצון או נוסיס (בחר אחד), ניתן להחליף סוג ע"י ביצוע הטקס מחדש. את המאגר הנוסף צריך למלא בדרך הרגילה. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Quicksand (Red Talon Rank 4) ' ' The Garou can turn the local ground into a sticky mass that can catch foes and prevent them from moving easily. This Gift is taught by Earth elementals. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- תבונה + הישרדות כנגד: -- הגנה פיזית עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מעגל של חול טובעני ברדיוס 10 מטר מופיע במקום לבחירת הדמות באזור הקרוב לה (עשרות מטרים, לא יותר). מי שנמצא בשטח זה ולא מספיק לצאת ממנו בזמן או נכנס לתוכו מאוחר יותר נתקע בחול ומקבל 5- לכל פעולה הדורשת תנועה, כולל מהירות תנועה. הדמות ובעלות בריתה לא מושפעת מהבוץ. החול הטובעני איננו שונה בהרבה במראה שלו מאדמה רגילה וצריך הישרדות או דחף חייתי 4 בשביל לזהות את זה. צריך הישרדות 4 או כוח 8 בשביל להשתחרר מהחול הטובעני. רוח מלמדת: יסודן אדמה ' ' Recycle (Red Talon Rank 4) ' ' Red Talons who possess this powerful Gift can destroy any man-made substance. Plastics, alloys and other material not found in nature, disintegrate with just a touch. Lawn chairs dissolve into oily puddles and steel melts into iron and carbon. A cockroach spirit, which has witnesses the humans' secret creation rites, knows the Gifts that can dissolve nearly anything. System: The Garou must touch the material for the Gift to work. Only materials which science has manufactured are viable targets. For instance, a wooden chair would be unaffected (although the glue holding it together would not be), whereas a plastic chair would melt to the ground. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: זעם כנגד: כוח הרצון של מי שמחזיק בחפץ. עלות: -- השפעה: מחזיר חומר מעובד לצורתו הטבעית, לא עובד על חפצים קסומים. רוח מלמדת: ג'וק ' ' Curse of Lycaon (Red Talon Rank 5) ' ' The Garou may transform any human or Garou into a normal wolf. Garou will stay in this form for the duration of the scene; against humans, this effect is permanent. This Gift is taught by a Wolf spirit. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point and then rolls Gnosis against a difficulty of the opponent's Willpower. זמן : פעולה דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הקורבן נתקע בצורת זאב למשך שארית הסצינה. בני אנוש רגילים הופכים לזאבים רגילים לתמיד רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Gaia's Vengeance (Red Talon Rank 5) ' ' The Garou can cause the very features of the land to animate and attack intruders: branches will lash out, rocks will roll and smash, vines will trip, water will drown victims under. This Gift is taught by an avatar of Gaia herself. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point and then one Rage point. He then rolls Charisma + Enimgas (difficulty of the local Gauntlet). The game effects are up to the Storyteller. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס ועוד 1 זעם השפעה: כל דבר טבעי תוקף את היריבים של הדמות. רוח מלמדת: גאיה ' ' Natural Renewal (Red Talon Rank 5) ' ' Even as the United States carries out Manifest Destiny, the Red Talons seek to preserve the unconquered wilderness. Under the effects of this Gift, nature recovers from ravages created by humanity. Landslides refill the deep mining shafts that pierce the earth, wildlife infests building and technology fails. A Seedling-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player must spend three Gnosis points and howl (or sing) to the wilderness spirits. These spirits encourage rampant plant growth that can even overcome man-made roads, mineshafts and buildings. Also no technology can function within 30 feet of the Garou. The exact effects of the Gift are up to the Storyteller, but nature does its best to renew itself despite humanity's efforts. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 3 נוסיס השפעה: טכנולוגיה מפסיקה לתפקד במרחק 10 מטר מהדמות והטבע כובש מחדש את אשר לקחה האנושות רוח מלמדת: זרע או שתיל